


Stone Walls

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, So yeah, elsa overhears anna and kristoff having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has found the downside to living right down the hall from Anna and Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first time I've ever written anything for Frozen or posted on AO3 at all! So enjoy it, it's just a short little humor piece.

Kristoff learned very quickly that Anna was by no measure any sort of _quiet._

Unfortunately, so did Elsa.

“It's a Thursday night,” she muttered darkly to herself, attempting to insulate the corners of her room with a thick layer of ice to stop the sound, “and we have a formal breakfast at six in the morning tomorrow with three ambassadors from three different countries.” She waved her hand at the door and watched as the crystals sprang over its frame, positive that it would frost the outside of the door as well.

Yet still it didn't work.

“Krist _off!”_

“ _Shut up,”_ Elsa yelled at the door, very much doubting that _her_ voice carried all the way down the hallway, and doubting even further that yelling would rectify her problem.

As she flopped down onto her bed and slammed her pillow down onto the back of her head to drown out the sound of Anna's moans and Kristoff's grunts, she realized just how grateful she was that the guest wing was all the way on the opposite side of the castle.

Elsa's handmaiden threw open her curtains around five the next morning, making a groan of disgust escape from under the queen's duvet. “I'm sorry about the ice on the door,” she said quietly to the girl.

“It wasn't a problem, Your Grace. The puddle on the floor, however, was a bit of a shock.” The girl was always incredibly chipper during the early hours of the morning, something that Elsa firmly believed was magic.

“I'm sorry,” she repeated, lurching out of bed and grabbing the dressing gown draped over a nearby chair and inspecting her face in the vanity propped against the wall. The area under her eyes were just slightly purple and her eyelids very puffy. She sighed as she reached for her hairbrush. Maybe it would be a good decision to move to a room more central to the rest of the castle. Or just move Anna and Kristoff all the way to the very end of the hallway. Or both.

“Would you like the purple dress or the green dress, my lady?”

She pivoted in her seat to inspect what the girl was holding out to her. “The green one, please.” She stood, letting the girl lay the dress over the back of the chair and shedding her dressing gown.

“You look like you didn't get much sleep last night,” the girl commented, obviously amused. “I could hear them from my quarters and I sleep two floors down. All of the staff have started buying ear plugs from the market.”

Elsa's eyes widened. “They sell  _ear plugs?_ Does it help with the sound?” She pressed the front of her corset to her stomach as the young woman laced it up the back.

The handmaiden chuckled. “They do for us, Your Grace, but as I said, we sleep two floors down. I don't know how well it would for you. Probably a right sight better than all this ice. It also won't leave any puddles.”

Somehow, through some sort of  _witchcraft,_ Anna looked as if she'd gotten eight hours of sleep on a cloud. She greeted all the ambassadors cheerfully and participated in conversations with enthusiasm, neither of which Elsa could muster the energy to do.

When a break opened in the talks while the ambassadors of the Summer Isles and some country out west that Elsa had been trying to remember all morning discussed their trade, Anna seized the opportunity to turn sharply to her sister.

“Are you okay? You look half dead and you've barely kept up with any of the conversation,” she whispered hotly, making a show of pouring herself more juice.

“That's not my fault,” Elsa hissed back. She viciously took a bite of toast. “This is a stone castle, Anna, and _things echo.”_

A blank look came over her sister's face as the statement processed. Then she looked petrified. “Oh  _god._ You heard that? Oh god,  _oh god.”_

“Please, _please,_ stop saying that,” Elsa murmured, rubbing her temple with a free hand. “It kept me up all night and I tried to create a layer of ice in my room thick enough to muffle it but that ended up just melting. We can talk about moving our rooms later, okay?”

Anna nodded as she took a stiff bite of her own toast, her movements reminding Elsa of someone clad in heavy armor.

When the breakfast was over, Anna practically fled back to her room, as fast as she possibly could without looking foolish in front of all the ambassadors. Elsa at least tried to offer up a coy smile to placate them before rushing out of the room after her sister.

“Anna!”

“Yeah I know!”

Five minutes later the three stood in Elsa's room, Kristoff looking even more terrified than Anna had been.

“Your Majesty, I just want to sincerely apologize for--”

“ _Stop_ ,” Elsa ordered sternly. “I don't want apologies or explanations, I don't even really want to talk about it, alright? What I want to do is work out where in the castle we should move to so this doesn't happen anymore.”

“Anymore?” Kristoff squeaked. “Do you mean you could hear eve--”

“Kristoff,” Anna warned gently, laying a hand on his arm.

“I was thinking,” Elsa continued, as if no one else had spoken, “that I could move to a more central room and the two of you could move farther down the hall, or even in the far tower if you want.”

“The far tower definitely sounds good,” Anna blurted, dragging Kristoff from the room. The poor man still looked absolutely horrified and Elsa would have bet money that his face would remain in that state for a good while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also considering writing another one with the same type of plot but with Elsa and her princess lady friend with fire powers getting naughty. So you should tell me if that's something you'd like to see. xo


End file.
